AFTER THE DUST SETTLES
by doorist
Summary: set at cody's 2nd wwe match, vs randy, major build up and UST then uh, yeah, major slashing in chapter2. there is a vid of the match and 2 pics inc. at the top but links don't always work, lemme know if you wanna looksee... rated HARD NC17, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER THE DUST SETTLES**

**  
**rated NC17  
I Own Nothing  
one shot

this fic came about due to a conversation about Cody's first wwe match, it led to the mention of the pics of his 2nd match , which happened to be against Randy, and then a huge discussion about what happened next ensued, and an impromptu bit of ficcing via comments happened and here are the oh so inspirational pics, and here's mine.

****

After The Dust Settles 

Randy stood quietly in the back of the locker room, slowly getting ready, rubbing baby oil all over every inch of his body, his tanned skin warm to his touch, the muscles rippling under his fingers as they spread the oil evenly all over his pliant body. Slipping on his trunks, he rolled his neck, stretching himself up to his full height before sitting down on the hard wooden bench, lacing his boots and psyching himself up. He watched his opponent out of the corner of his eye the whole time. It was a big night for him, for both of them. This wasn't just any old match, this had been a match in the making for years. Not due to any long running rivalry, quite the opposite, due to the fact that they were long standing friends.

It was only Cody's second ever match in the big leagues, he'd come from being a big fish in a small pond back at OVW, who could ever forget his psycho brawling against Shawn Spears, to being the youngest small fry on the RAW roster. He was playing with the big boys now, and it was Randy's job to make him shine. And he had more than a vested interest in the way things turned out, after all, there were mutual benefits in store if things went well. Vince had already promised them that much.

But Vince's promises meant little to Randy, he genuinely wanted to give the kid a push, help him rise through the ranks, and knew that could be better achieved in being by his side. Not to be big headed about it or anything, not at all, it was just the way it was, and Randy would certainly enjoy having a friend by his side, even if it didn't look like they were friends to the world at large for the time being. Having an actual friend at work, that he didn't have to pretend with, that knew him for who he really was, that didn't try and pander to him just because of who he was, or who they thought he was. Having a friend that he could show the ropes to, that he could help shape and mould, he was really looking forward to it. And he knew that Cody would definitely benefit from the way the storyline was going to progress, this multigenerational stuff had a lot of potential, from what he'd heard so far anyway.

So depending on how things went down tonight, hopefully things would really start looking up for Runnels, and Randy too, he liked the thought of maybe being somewhat responsible for that, it was his chance to show he really had turned over a new leaf, settled down a bit, at last. Vince at least would be happy about that, seeing him take an interest in something.

He watched Cody sitting still, staring straight ahead, deep in thought, before snapping back to reality as he heard his name, penetrating his thoughts.

"So Cody, you ready huh? All set?" The deep voice rumbled out from behind a locker as Cody laced up his boots, his eyes flicking up to his older friend as he fully appeared round the side, "Dude? You okay? You still with us man?".

"Fuck _off_ Randy!" he growled, "I swear if any other fucker asks me if I'm fucking okay I'll…"

"Whoah, whoah whoah!" Randy's hands flew up in defence, eyes widening at the harsh tone in the young man's voice, "Geez, chill the fuck out dude,"

"Randy, the more you ask me if I'm okay, the more I'm _not_. So just quit it. I swear you're only doing it to wind me the fuck up now!"

"I'm not! I was only asking man, fuuuuck, calm down!"

"Yeah well between you and my dad, you're making me fucking nervous dude, asking me all the god damned time. I'm not a kid Randy."

"I know." He finished taping his wrists and moved to stand in front of Cody who stood with one foot up on the bench, violently drawing each lace in turn through the eyelets. Looking up he caught Randy suppressing a small smile, and catching his eye Randy smirked further.

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"Fucking laughing at me!"

"I'm not!" He could do nothing to stop the chuckle escaping at that, and at Cody's glare he put his hands on his shoulders, "Dude seriously, hey, look at me, Codes, you'll be great out there, you know it. You always are. Hey, I said look at me, you got this, okay?"

Cody swallowed, nodding finally as Randy gently forced his chin up to meet his eye, "Okaaay?"

"Okay. Fuck man, give it a rest already." He wrenched his chin free with a smirk of his own, hastily grabbing at the roll of tape suddenly chucked in his direction.

"Just remember what I said."

As Randy bent to adjust his boots, pulling his kneepads into place, he saw Cody's wide eyed stare as the ten minute call came from outside the door.

"Shit!"

"Dude, what'd I just get through telling you?"

"I know, but what if I fuck up?!"

Randy glanced over as Cody stood frozen, tape forgotten in his hand, "You've never fucked up before,"

"So? There's a first time for everything right?"

"Okay dude, you gotta stop this now, think positive, and just remember, I got your back."

"I know but what if…"

"No what if's."

"But.."

"If something goes down, we got it covered, it'll be cool,"

"But.."

"No fucking buts! Dude, fuck sake man! Look, you're great out there Codes, you'll be fine, and I'll make you look real good, don't you worry about that," he winked as he nudged him cheekily, smirking and waggling his eyebrows in an attempt to quell his fears, but to no avail as Cody admonished him in return.

"Well it's okay for you, you don't have anything to worry about! You always look good... out there!"

"And so do you! You look very good on your own without my help Cody, but think about how good we'll look together when I'm beating your ass, huh?! Huh??!"

Cody laughed this time, ready with a retort until he noticed Randy looking him up and down in great disdain. "What?"

"You gotta lose the yellow trunks dude,"

Cody looked down at himself, suddenly worried, "Why?"

"Well, just.. I dunno, they're just, yellow, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. It was my dad's idea,"

"Well, whatever, but you gotta lose 'em man. What else you got?"

"Um, nothing, only…" he rummaged in his locker, "These." He held up a pair in a similar hued bright green that matched his knee pads, with only his initials in yellow on the front, laughing as Randy raised his eyebrows in alarm.

"Hm. Well, that'll have to do, get 'em on, let's go."

As he followed Randy out the door, Cody was finally finding his zone, visor down, adrenalin pumping, the other members on the roster clapping him on the back on his way past.

"You'll go easy on me yeah?" he jumped up and down a few times, limbering up, his muscles warmed up earlier in readiness for the pounding Randy was sure to give them, if practice was anything to go by.

"Dude, not necessary. You got this, don't hold back, hit me hard, make it hurt, but yeah, I'll look after you, your dad will kill me if I hurt you,"

"Damn straight I will boy,"

"Speak of the devil.."

"Dad! Where've you been?"

"I been here! I been here!"

"Where? You were gonna come see me."

"Talking to Vinny Mac babyboy, talkin' shop, talkin' story, talkin' ma boy." He clapped him on the back hard in greeting as Cody grimaced,

"Dad, I told you, I don't want.."

"I know, I know," he held his hands up in the air in mock defence, "I ain't interferin, just talkin', just talkin', the rest is down to you, show 'em whatcha got boy. Get goin now."

Randy squeezed Cody's shoulder gently as they headed to their position backstage, rolling his neck aswell as his eyes as they cued his music. Dusty hurried them along, noting Randy's assurances.

"Not nervous are you boy? Nerves are for pussies, Runnels' ain't pussies you know that, we _like_ pussies but that's another story, c'mon now, get thinkin'! Now's the time for fightin' words! No talkin like a scaredy cat!"

"I wasn't!"

"You just wait til you get out there and the whole arena is chanting your name! Best feelin' in the world, nothin' like it, and I'll be right there with you, and Randy's gonna look after you just fine in the ring, so no need for any nervous bullshit!"

"Easy for you to say."

"Damn straight it is! I ain't never been nervous bout nothin my whole damn life!"

"Well how nice for you. They won't be chanting my name anyway, it'll be yours again,"

Randy felt the need to interject before Cody got mentally pounded into the ground before he even started, he was determined now to make the night go in Cody's favour, in the eyes of the fans at the very least, "Nah man, they'll cheer you, 'cos they fucking _hate_ me."

"Yeah they hate this sucker, you'll automatically get the pops,"

Randy groaned, not what he meant at all coming from Dusty, more resolved than ever to do something to lift Cody's profile, even if it meant tainting his own. "Okay, c'mon Cody, let's do this."

"Did you ever get nervous?" Cody whispered to him as they stood waiting for his cue,

"All the god damned time," he smirked over his shoulder, before stepping through the gangway as his music hit.

Cody watched as he made his way down the ramp on the monitor backstage, something in him relaxing a bit in the knowledge that even Randy, even his idol, the guy he'd always aspired to be when he was growing up, even _he_ admitted that he got nervous. It was hard to imagine Randy being nervous about anything, he had it made, he was practically perfect in every way. Cody watched him on the screen as he stood up at the turnbuckle and flung his arms up into his signature gesture, looking away quickly as the camera panned over the lean, toned expanse of stomach muscles, before his eyes had a chance to trail longingly all over the salacious body in front of his dad.

"Cocky sonofabitch ain't he?" Dusty remarked, once more smacking Cody hard on the shoulder as he bit back his retort that he thought Randy had every fucking reason to be.

"And oily," managed to slip out though, much to his horror, though his dad just laughed.

"Yeah, slippery little sucker, like a snake in the grass that one, that's for damn sure," he mused, his hand coming down hard a few more times much to Cody's chagrin, as he indicated to his dad the big red hand print he could see appearing on his shoulder.

"You sure you're not nervous dad? I'm gonna have a bruise."

"I told ya, Runnels don't do nerves, here we go babyboy, make your mama proud, it's showtime!"

…………………….

Cody knew he shouldn't have snuck that look at Randy posing up at the turnbuckle, as soon as he felt his hands on him, combined with the elation of the crowd chanting his name before he'd even done anything, it all went straight to his head. His other head, the one now straining forcefully in his trunks.

He strove to keep his mind on the match, keep turned away from giving his dad an eyeful, willing it away, knowing he'd never live it down, but the adrenalin was pumping, and Randy's hands were all over his body, hard, bruising, firm, then soft, gentle almost, tender. And he did make him look good, and he did look after him out there, and Cody relished every single second of it. The moment he pinned him, Cody just about died. It was the best match of his life.

……………………..

As soon as he set foot just one step out of sight of the baying crowd and in sight of Randy who was waiting for him backstage, Cody shrugged off his dad who'd half dragged him up the ramp. He was torn between wilting under the intense scrutiny of Randy's watchful eye and the need to whoop for joy as the adrenalin coursed through his veins, still seemingly all heading down to his permanently rampant member, which hadn't shown any signs of even beginning to wane, the sight of Randy in front of him, glistening in sweat, not helping matters any.

Cody watched as Randy's eyes followed the path of his hands in their lame attempt to cover his modesty, too little too late considering he'd just been forced to contend with it the entire way through his match, much to his horror. He knew Randy had already noticed, with his own two eyes he'd seen the moment Randy had clocked it, the exact second in fact, practically doing a double take as he flipped him over and kicked him in the chest. Cody's legs were splayed beneath him, everything inadvertently on display. It was sweet of him not to give him shit about it really, he knew it happened so there was no point in pretending otherwise, though he certainly didn't want to be displaying it to all and sundry, despite it already being broadcast for the world to see. He was still completely mortified, and ridiculously glad he didn't wear the yellow trunks after all.

He looked around, surrounded as he was by smiling faces, and his dad doing the whooping for joy part on his behalf. Cody couldn't help but beam, albeit blushing furiously, but pleased as punch at his dad's reaction. He tried to make out the unreadable look that passed across Randy's face before he looked back up, and quickly away from Cody's hand, and what it was trying to hide.

Cody could've sworn he saw a tinge of red creep up Randy's cheeks as he shook his head a little, and he frowned, this negative action sending worry signals to Cody's already overly paranoid brain.

He so desperately needed Randy's approval, he was determined to show him he wasn't just another kid, playing at being a wrestler like dear old dad. He was determined to show him he had it, that he wanted it, that he would work harder than anyone else, that he was good enough. He wanted Randy to believe in him. He was already more than thankful for Randy swinging it so they'd get his introductory storyline together, the chance of working with someone so high profile, and so talented, so early in his career. It was an amazing opportunity and he really wanted to show Randy that he'd made the right decision, giving him a chance like this, he'd prove himself if it was the last thing he did.

As his dad chatted excitedly to Vince, he looked at Randy hopefully who was leaning back against the concrete wall, regarding him with interest. Watching as Randy was about to say something, he seemed to hesitate, Cody was sure he wasn't impressed. _'Fuck,' _ he swore under his breath, certain now that Randy was drawing all the wrong conclusions about his little problem down below. Well, okay, they were probably the right conclusions, but it didn't matter, Cody had promised himself he wouldn't let it get in the way. But it was probably too late, if the look on Randy's face was anything to go by.

His hand automatically rose to rub his ear, like it always did when under extreme pressure, but unbeknownst to him, the nervous gesture was all too familiar to Randy, seeming to snap him out of his reverie.

Cody looked away as Randy's eyes found his face, colour rising rapidly in his cheeks again.

"Are you okay?" Randy finally spoke, softly, concern evident in his voice, and Cody was crestfallen, defensive now, and feeling sorry for himself, seeing his dreams washing themselves away down the pan, all because he couldn't keep the happenings in his trunks under control.

"Of course I fucking am," he scoffed, "I do know how to sell you know," Though he'd have said that regardless, whether he was okay or not, his pride would never let him admit any weakness to Randy of all people, never.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm not a fucking kid Randy! Fuck sake,"

"I know, you just keep rubbing your ear, I thought maybe I hurt you..."

"You didn't."

"Good," And with that, Randy broke out into the biggest grin Cody had ever seen on him, the last thing he expected from him, clapping him on the shoulder as he beamed, "You did good man, seriously dude, it's gonna be a pleasure Cody, working with you, nice one man." He held out his hand, Cody shaking it in surprise before receiving yet another clap on the back, in tandem this time as his dad raised an arm in unison with Randy, matching grins adorning their faces.

"Ow, you're really trying to break my shoulder dad, you know that right?" he grimaced, despite the feeling of warmth on his other shoulder, the one with Randy's hand still on it, radiating heat right out to all his extremities, "And quit grinning at me, you're freaking me out,"

Dusty was literally swelling with pride as he looked on, he couldn't have been more pleased with how things turned out. He was desperate to talk tactics, talk strategy, talk moves, watch it all again, but he knew Cody probably had other plans, celebrating with the boys and so on, and besides he wanted to grab Vince for a quick chat again before he left and settled in for the night on the phone, telling his wife all about it, so he decided to make his excuses, and leave them to it.

"I'm proud of you Cody, real proud, but I gotta ask one thing before I go, is that a rabbit in your pocket or are you just that happy to see Randy?! 'Cos boy, you gotta learn to keep the little fella under control!"

Cody just stared at him in horror, a violent shade of crimson burning from his toes to his ears, wanting nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow him, preferably whole, preferably right this very instant thankyou very much.

_'He did not just say that, he did not just say that...'__  
_  
"Fuckin hell Virg, way to be subtle huh, geez, give the kid a break man."

_'He thinks I'm a kid, he thinks I'm a kid...'__  
_  
"What? It's all I ever hear, Randy this, Randy that, Randy Randy Randy!"

Randy shot Cody an incredulous look as he turned, and Cody was sure he saw a faint tinge of red colouring Randy's cheeks too, but whether it was from anger, disgust, or sheer mortification, Cody wasn't sure.

"On that note, I'm outta here,"

_'Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit...'__  
_  
At that Dusty roared with laughter, "Oh your face, priceless that was! Awww, since when are you the sensitive sort huh Randy?!"

Randy in turn, snorted derisively and flipped Dusty the bird over his shoulder as he sauntered away, imperceptively glancing at Cody and pausing to pat him sympathetically on the back, oblivious to the shiver he sent down Cody's spine at the touch, "You're on your own kid," he growled, before striding away, leaving Cody about as horrified as it was humanly possible to be in his wake.

_'He does think I'm a kid, he does think I'm a kid...'__  
_  
"Dad!"

"What?"

"Ohmygod. What are you _doing_? Are you _trying_ to end my career before it's even started?! You're always embarrassing me in front of Randy,"

"Nah, he don't care, besides, you're doing plenty to embarrass yourself, displaying it all like that in front of him. You gotta cut that shit out, people might get the wrong idea, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Cody's voice rose to a crescendo as it hit him what had possibly just happened, "That's the last thing I wanted to happen! Oh my god, I'm dead, I'm so dead..."

"No you're not, you're just embarrassed and that's not gonna do you no harm, be good for you, knock you down a peg or two, don't want you getting too big for your boots now do we?"

"What's that s'posed to mean?!"

"It means that just 'cos you're hanging with Orton doesn't mean you gotta start acting like him,"

"Yeah fat chance of that, he's not gonna want anything to do with me now, thanks to you!"

"I told you, he don't care, now go get yourself cleaned up, I'm gonna ring your ma, leave you to your friends, I'll see you later,"

Cody stared after him in disbelief as he disappeared down the corridor after one final hard clap on the shoulder. Cody winced, rubbing the now overly sensitive area, still in total shock as he made his way to the locker room. As he reached the door he paused, he really didn't want to see Randy right now, he was dreading it in fact, he was never going to live that down, he'd tease him mercilessly about it forever, Randy was never one to let an opportunity like that drop. Surely everyone would know by now too, well, anyone who was still there when Randy got back to change.

He poked his head cautiously round the door, eyes instantly searching out Randy, noting a few guys still loitering around, waiting for some others getting dressed, probably heading out to some bar or other. But there was no sign of Randy whatsoever, and as much as he didn't want any confrontation right now, his heart sank at the same time.

_'Shit,'_ he thought,_ 'Fucker's avoiding me now, fucking great, nice one dad.'_ He resisted the sudden urge to slam his fist into the door, unsure why his previous high had dissipated so completely.  
Figuring Randy was probably in the showers, he deemed it best to avoid that whole area in general for the time being, at all costs, deciding to go outside for a smoke instead, let Randy and anyone else leave, so he could escape unscathed. Slipping into the room, he headed straight for his locker, hoping to go unnoticed, but as soon as one pair of eyes landed on him, he was met with a chorus of congratulations and more back slapping. Enormous hands were thrust in his face left right and centre as everyone told him what a good job he'd done. Blushing once more, and genuinely shocked, he mumbled his thanks and smiled back at all the faces grinning sincerely at him. Seems like Randy hasn't said anything after all, yet...

Pulling on a pair of sweat pants, he hunted through his bag for the pack of Marlboro his dad didn't know about, and grabbing his phone and a tshirt, he closed his locker door quietly, turning to slip out into the night.

As he stepped outside, the cool air briefly sending a smattering of goosebumps along each arm, he lit up instantly, suddenly desperate for the lungful of burning smoke to push out some of the heavier things he was feeling inside. Inhaling deeply, he leant back against the cold wall, flipping through his phone, and scrolled slowly through the list of congratulatory messages. One in particular caught his eye,  
_'Hey fucker! Nice match! I have 2 words 4 u: ginormous boner! Bwahahaha! Ring me back.'_  
His friend Ted. He'd known him almost as long as he'd known Randy, and he knew he was about to cop an enormous pile of shit from him too as he hit the call button.  
Taking another drag he grinned as he was greeted by a string of expletives, "Fuck you Teddy, don't even start with that shit, I'm having a fucked up night and it's now officially your job to cheer me up!" he giggled at the resounding screech he received in response.

"What? Dude, did I just hear you right? How the hell can you possibly be having a shit night? Aren't you gonna be out on the town, livin' it up, knocking back shots and banging chicks left right and centre? Where's Randy? Put him on, put him on, you're obviously not paying attention, he'll show you how it's done..."

"I know how it's done! You're such a fucker, I just don't wanna be out there doing it tonight."

"Uh, hello, why not?"

Cody sighed, taking a final drag before stubbing the end out with his toe, grinding it with unnecessary force into the concrete. "I dunno man, just not in the mood I guess."

"Codes, what's up man? Tell uncle Ted what's the matter with little Coddles,"

"_Fuck off_ dude,"

"Okay, okay, seriously though man, what's wrong?"

"I dunno really, I guess I'm just not feeling as, like, elated as I thought I would be..."

"Why not?"

"Fuck man I dunno!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Cody reached for his packet again in frustration, waving his lighter in the air to re-iterate the fact to no one in particular.

"Did someone give you shit about the boner?"

"Ted!"

"Who was it?"

"No one."

"Was it Randy? It was Randy wasn't it? Where is he? Put him on man! Go on, I wanna have a word,"

"No, he's not here, and it wasn't Randy, and strangely, he didn't say anything, just looked less than impressed."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Cody shrugged, nodding into the night at no one in particular.

"Hm. That's weird. What's wrong with him?"

Cody laughed, "Nothing, nothing whatsoever is wrong with Randy Orton, you know it, I know it, he knows it. I think he might've just been a little weirded out by my dad..."

"Your dad was giving you shit about having a ginormous boner live on national television?!"

"Yeah."

"Dude. That's some fucked up shit right there. I don't ever want my dad to be talkin to me about boners. Mine or anyone else's! Man, I've learnt my lesson from this Codes, I really should thank you, I'm always gonna spank the monkey before I go out into the ring from now on, always, especially at tapings man, you should too..."

"Ted, don't even go there..."

"You should tho' man, 'cos dude, _seriously_, that thing was..."

"Ted! I know, okay? I fucking know."

"Why tho'? What were you especially excited about tonight? Must've been something different to normal right?"

"Yeah, it was..."

"Ooooooh! Well? Who was it? Huh? Huh?!"

"Ted.."

"Oh c'mon man, fuckin' spill already, I haven't got all night! Can I guess?"

"You'll never guess it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Cody was absolutely certain. So certain he was nodding defiantly into the air.

"Randy."

Cody's heart stopped.

"What?" His voice was suddenly hoarse, breathing suddenly difficult.

"You heard."

"What about him?"

"Cody," Ted said softly on the other end of the phone, "Dude, this is me you're talking to,"

"Exactly!" Cody didn't mean for that to come out as a squeak.

"You know you can talk to me man, you know you can tell me anything,"

Cody said nothing, his throat had constricted, and suddenly the combination of desperately sucking in noxious toxins whist holding your breath and gasping for words at the same time didn't seem such a good idea any more. He stepped away from where he'd been leaning, frozen, against the wall, walking in small circles, up and down to the corner, trying to think of something to say, anything.

"Codes?"

"How did you know?"

"Well it wasn't the fact that you talk about him, like, oh, constantly, it wasn't the fact that you only decided to become a wrestler not cos of your dad, the obvious answer, noooo, but after watching him become the youngest champ in history, it wasn't the fact that you decided to change careers to possibly get the chance to work alongside him one day, noooo, it wasn't the way you stare into his eyes, captivated by every single word he says and it definitely wasn't the ginormous boner you got when fighting him, actually, okay, yeah, it probably was."

Nothing but stunned silence met Ted's words, and he roared with laughter.

"I.. it's.. I mean I.. "

"It's okay you know."

"I.. uh.. "

"Cody, don't worry, just 'cos I can read you like a fucking book doesn't mean everyone else can, okay? You're not that transparent."

Cody let out the breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding all in one go. "I think Randy knows..."

Ted's heart sank for his friend, that couldn't be good news, surely, "How?"

"I think, uh, my dad kinda just, like, was saying shit, you know my dad, and he uh, was giving me a pile of crap about, you know.."

"The ginormous boner,"

"Yeah," Cody blushed even though he knew no one could see him, "And uh, I think Randy kinda just, I dunno, suspected something. He looked at me real strange Ted, I think he, fuck I dunno, he probably figured it out, he's not fucking stupid. All I do know is he hates me now anyway."

"Hates you? Why? Did he say something?"

"No. But it was real bad, I seriously wanted to die man, it was awful, I can't face him, and I dunno what to do now, I mean, I can't wrestle him again, he won't wanna do it, will he? And then my dad's gonna be mad 'cos I've ruined the whole storyline."

"Hey if anything's ruined, then it's your dad who's the one that's ruined it!"

"He didn't realise man, I think he thought he was just kinda joking around, he said it's good for me to be embarrassed, gotta get used to it now I guess."

"I don't think Randy's gonna tell anyone,"

"Why not?" He could hear Ted shrug at the other end of the line, obviously thinking about it.

"I dunno, I just don't think he'd do something like that to his friends."

"Maybe." Cody didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed when he walked into breakfast at the hotel the next morning to a chorus of jeering.

"When do you have to see him again?"

This time it was Cody's turn to shrug. "Dunno, maybe tomorrow, but if I manage to hide, not until Thursday I guess."

"And what if you do see him tomorrow?"

Cody groaned inwardly, "I die, either 'cos he kills me with his viper glare or I spontaneously combust from an overload of hot. Or a combination of both."

Ted burst out laughing, he couldn't help it, "Oh man, that's too funny, I can just picture you, sitting down to breakfast, he comes in and you automatically start to steam from the ears as you overheat, then he wonders what all the commotion is and looks over as you start whistling like a kettle and he shoots you with his laser beam eye death glare!"

"Oh gee thanks!"

"That's a way you'd like to go isn't it? Live by sci-fi, die by sci-fi, that's how all you lot dream of going, sci-fi til the end, right?!"

"What exactly do you mean by 'you lot'?"

"You know, nerds." Ted grinned, he could see Cody's jaw drop without even having to be there and he laughed at the intake of breath he heard as Cody stopped still in his pacing up and down. As he moved away from the wall, trying to shelter his smoke from the sudden breeze that picked up just as he was trying to light it, he wandered down to see what was round the corner, unsuccessfully trying to convince Ted he wasn't a nerd all the while. He was so caught up in his argument, that he didn't see the shadowy figure appear from round the corner behind him, the one he'd been standing only a few feet from the entire conversation, he didn't see it move like lightening towards the door and slip inside, completely unnoticed, back into the building.

"Oh my god! You're not helping Ted!" Cody laughed and narrowed his eyes in jest down the phone as he paced up and down, feeling suddenly more relaxed, but also way more terrified than he had done at the start of the conversation, because now, someone knew, someone fucking knew!

"You really do like him don't you?"

"Yeah. What the fuck am I gonna do Teddy? What the fuck am I gonna do?"

"I dunno man, I really don't have a clue."

Ted was almost sad, he certainly felt sympathy for his friend, he certainly wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now. In love with an unattainable god who occupies your every waking moment and who you're forced to see and be with more than is actually good for you. Yep, Cody had it rough alright. Ted couldn't help but wonder why Cody couldn't have chosen someone else other than Randy to be infatuated with, but then again, it was more than obvious why. But Ted wanted things to work out for his friend and he wished it was someone else, someone who it wasn't a hundred percent chance that it was not going to happen with. He wondered how long Cody had been feeling like this alone. And he wondered if there'd ever been anyone else, when a sudden thought flashed through his mind.

"How long were you fucking Shawn?"

"_What_?!"

"Well? You were, weren't you?"

"When did you get so insightful and stuff Ted? Fuck sake, you're starting to scare me now!"

"Well, were you?"

"Yeah."

"Was it serious?"

"Nah not really."

"'Cos you've been in love with Randy like, forever?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Cody shrugged, "Why'd you think man?!"

"Yeah, but still, it's _me_..."

""_Exactly_ man, you know..."

"Yeah."

"Well, you know now."

"Yeah."

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"Course not."

"Thanks man. Thanks for not, like, hating me and stuff, you know?"

"Hate you? Dude, you're my bud, never gonna happen,"

Smiling into the handset Cody felt happier than he had in ages. "Dude, I gotta go, Randy should be gone by now, I think I've hid out here long enough, I haven't even had a shower yet man,"

"Too scared of walking in on Randy in the nude huh?! Getting another one of your now world famous ginormous boners?!"

"Oh fuck off! Give it a rest! Man you're such a fucker."

"_You_ fuck off, go get in the shower, I can smell you from here,"

"No _you_ fuck off, and you probably can, I stink,"

"That's 'cos you were rolling around on the mat getting all sweaty with Raaaaandy, all hot and sweaty and ..."

"FUCK OFF!!"

"Alright, I'm going, I'm gone, you behave, ya hear me?"

"You too, see ya man."

.....

Cody whistled cheerfully as he kicked off his boots, dropped his trunks and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist. After his little chat with Ted he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and there was a definite spring in his step as he headed towards the showers, only to suddenly realise that he wasn't alone.

He heard the unmistakable sound of the water turning on, and peered around the corner wondering who was still around.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him, his eyes impossibly wide, causing his face to flush beet red and the gasp attempting to leave his lips to get lodged somewhere in the recesses of his throat, suddenly dry, constricting.

Randy had his back to him, facing the spray, head lowered, arms by his sides, his skin glistening, standing stock still under the water, letting it run in rivulets down his body, soothing his aching muscles. Cody watched mesmerised, as almost in slow motion Randy turned, eyes closed, his head thrown back into the driving needles. Cody told himself to move, to stop staring, to flee at all costs before he was seen, caught staring, ogling, but he was rooted to the spot, his eyes unashamedly roaming all over the toned expanse of tanned flesh.

Just as he thought he was safe, just as Randy began to turn again and Cody took a backwards step to escape, Randy reached for the soap, opening his eyes, grey pools staring straight into him.  
But Randy didn't even flinch, didn't seem surprised at all to see him standing there, he just picked up the soap and continued to turn around. Cody suddenly found his voice, albeit not his normal one, stuttering, apologising profusely, wanting to back away but his eyes wouldn't let him, they were glued to Randy's large hands as he lathered himself. Cody apologised some more, his voice trailing off as his eyes, fixed like a magnet, followed Randy's fingers as they trailed slowly, erotically all over his body. Shrugging at Cody's attempt at words, totally non-committal, the heavily inked shoulders rising and falling with the grace of a big cat and his voice rumbling over the sound of the spray, "Whatever dude."  
Cody gulped inaudibly, nodding lamely, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to find an excuse, but he still couldn't move, the next few minutes silent in the steam filled room.

Slowly Randy started to turn around again, hands running up and over his head as he soaped himself, almost presenting his body to Cody, standing in such a way that it was practically impossible not to notice every single detail, with his head tilted slightly to the side in a silent challenge. His eyes were fixed with Cody's as he started to rub off the soap with his hands, saying nothing, the silence deafening, the air thick with unanswered questions, with things still waiting to be said.

Cody faltered the moment their eyes met, taking another step backwards and crashing into the wall in his haste. Randy watched him with interest, running his hands over his head again as he leant back into the spray. He closed his eyes briefly, washing the soap from his hair before straightening again, arms falling to his sides as he rolled his neck under the scalding stream.

"What's the matter Codes? Cat got your tongue?"

Cody stuttered a bit as he attempted to escape, backing himself up against the wall. His eyes would've popped out of his head if it wasn't already impossible for them to get any wider, when Randy smiled a little. Turning his back again to stand fully under the shower, he looked over his shoulder with the quirk of an eyebrow.

As he continued to run his own hands over his aching muscles, Randy's tanned skin glistened under the rivulets cascading from it, the intricate detail of his tattoos shone and Cody felt himself almost involuntarily reaching out to touch them, wanting to run his fingers along the dark lines. But he refrained, using every bit of strength he had to stop himself, his eyes darting back up, inadvertently meeting the smouldering gaze directed at him with a gasp as Randy looked over his shoulder again, making a show of dropping the soap.

Cody watched as it skid across the floor to stop by his feet.  
"You wanna get that for me?" the voice was low, deep, husky, washing over Cody like thunder as he found himself bending, eyes never leaving Randy's as he picked it up and rose, taking a hesitant step forward, before Randy closed the space between them, so close Cody could feel his breath ghost over the shell of his ear as he whispered his thanks throatily,

Putting his hand on top of Cody's. still clutching the soap, he started to rub it up and down the lean torso, murmuring his appreciation, eyes still locked as Cody held his breath, before his resistance gave out and he faltered again under the predatory stare, his eyes tearing themselves away, following the path of their hands instead, a trail of suds leading lower and lower until Randy grazed their hands over his strong abs, resting suggestively below his belly button. Suddenly, he transferred the attention to Cody's own chest, eyes locking again as Cody looked up at him in surprise.

"So dirty," Randy said quietly, trailing their fingers gently all over Cody's lean muscles.

As Cody's mouth hung open in utter shock at Randy's actions, his head couldn't handle the actualities of it, he couldn't comprehend that it was actually happening to him. He stood frozen, eyes wide, as though in a trance, time seeming to screech to a standstill around him, and he was lost, lost in a dream, a dream where no one and nothing else existed, no one but Randy and the heat of his body. He moved the soap over Cody's tight skin, so slow, so close, heat exploding from every pore of his body, every sense heightened, his towel tenting in front of him and threatening to release his straining cock at any second as the tenderly erotic touch claimed him, his breath caught in his throat and his limbs rooted to the spot as he swayed slightly in his dreamy haze.

But suddenly, with a rush of breath, as if everything started to move at normal speed again, it hit him like a freight train what was happening, and he turned, he fled, without looking back, grabbing his belongings at a speed he never knew he had, and sprinting through the corridors at a rate of knots.

As he sat panting in the drivers seat, fingers fumbling desperately with the rental keys, he briefly wondered what the fuck was wrong with him, and what exactly was he running from when everything he wanted had been blatantly offered to him for the taking. Shaking his head as though to clear it from the little voice telling him how stupid he was being, he screeched out of the carpark without a backward glance, dismay spilling out of every fibre of his being, the little voice screaming at him to stop, to turn around, to go back.

But it was too late, his body had acted with a mind of its own, and not in the way Cody had ever expected it to if met with that particular situation. But maybe that was the problem, maybe he had been dreaming of it for so long, wanting it for as long as he could remember, that his brain concluded it was still dreaming, that there was no way it could actually be true.

Because things like that don't happen in real life, especially not to Cody Runnels, he didn't get what he wanted, not like that, not offered to him on a plate, he had to work hard to get the things he wanted, and even then it didn't always happen, so this was just surreal, too good to be true.

He must've missed something, misinterpreted what Randy was doing, his mind must've been conjuring up what he wanted to happen and got lost in amongst it all somewhere along the way, there was no way Randy was being serious, he was toying with him, playing him, waiting for Cody to succumb only to then turn and laugh in his face, right? Laugh in his face with a big fat 'in your dreams Runnels', which is where Cody knew it would stay. Forever in his dreams. Dreams of what could've been.

Because if it wasn't a joke, if that was all real, if he'd just run away from his wildest desires, there was no way Randy would give him a second chance, not even a second glance would be coming his way if it was true that Cody had just done the unthinkable and turned down Randy Orton.

_'You fucking idiot!!!_' Cody screamed into the night, pulling into the nearest parking bay and bashing his head over and over on the steering wheel. Who in their right mind would ever turn down Randy? Realising he definitely wasn't in his right mind as he went to get out of the car, still clad only in his towel, he quickly slid on a tshirt and shorts and made his way upstairs as inconspicuously as possible, flinging himself down on his bed with a dramatic sigh.

****

Randy watched him go, the feeling of disappointment washing over him unexpected, totally uncharacteristic, but he wasn't the least bit surprised at himself if he really thought about it. He shook his head, wondering what the fuck he was doing, acting like that? Acting on instinct, on pure lust. He obviously scared Cody off, which was not his intention, not in the slightest, but did he really think Cody would react favourably so out of the blue like that? Well, after the conversation he'd overheard outside, yeah, he had to admit he'd kinda hoped he would. But Randy couldn't help but wonder, what the fuck was he playing at? Since when had he ever even once let his mind stray to thoughts like those that had consumed him since he'd snuck back inside? He'd never gone down that road before, yet here he was attempting to initiate it. Was it just because he was flattered at the unexpected adulation? Well, he was flattered, unbelievably so, it was just so unexpected... Was it because hey, after all, a notch is still a notch? Right? And why not give the kid a bit of thrill at the same time?

But Randy knew it was more than that, and he knew that he was the one who'd felt the thrill run through him as Cody's words outside penetrated his brain like a shot to the head, he hadn't really been paying too much attention until then, but his body went rigid and he dropped his smoke in shock when he realised what Cody was saying from his spot around the corner.

And he didn't know what the fuck he'd been thinking, waiting for Cody to come back like that, waiting to let him know that... what? That he wanted him too? Yeah, it was exactly that.

But did he? Did he really want him too? He was impossibly turned on... and yeah, yeah he did want him if he was truely honest with himself, he'd just never realised it before tonight. In fact, he might not have even wanted him before tonight, what with the whole idea never having occurred to him before and all, but now... now he'd fucked everything up, Cody probably thinking now that it was all some elaborate prank, or even worse, just another meaningless fuck.

_'Fuck!'_ he wrenched off the water with a sigh, suddenly in desperate need of a few dozen strong shots of double whiskey to drown his sorrows. Stomping quickly into the locker room he swore loudly again, his fists connecting numerous times with various bits of cold steel before he dried himself off, rubbing furiously at his skin as his anger at himself took over.

When his skin was red raw and long since dry, he finally sat down on the wooden bench, hanging his head, images of Cody in his mind's eye, their altercations in the past had always got him hot he realised now as he trawled through memories of him leading right up to tonight, flashing through the look on his face when he saw Randy notice his boner in the ring, the way he backed himself up against the wall when he found himself under observation, looking vulnerable and scared shitless. As much as he tried to exonerate himself from his actions he knew he only had himself to blame for Cody's sudden departure, he'd scared him off, the usual Orton style, jumping in feet first without thinking things through.

_'Shit!'_ he smashed the locker again, dressing quickly and grabbing his things before storming out to the carpark.

He didn't even make it back to the hotel, the bar five minutes down the road was as good as any, and the mood he was in, any would do.

"Scotch, large," he mumbled, practically melting onto a vacant barstool in the corner, "Make that two," he decided as the first one barely touched the sides as he literally poured it down his throat. No one gave him any grief in his little corner, and he sat with his thoughts for the next half hour, nursing double after double, glad of the distraction of the inane chatter around him to keep his mind from wandering back to it's previous disarray.

But eventually, it was the sound of the very same boring talk that lulled him into his own head again, quickly returning to where he'd left it in the locker room. He couldn't get Cody out of his mind, the look on his face just before he'd fled, and he couldn't help but worry he'd fucked everything up forever.

He'd been so sure Cody was into him, so sure... but maybe he just didn't expect anything in return? Maybe he was just in shock and reacted out of fear? That would explain it, because after everything he'd heard outside... and he was tenting something fierce in that towel... but now he didn't know what to do. He wanted to make things right, maybe they could just put all this behind them, pretend it never happened?

But Randy wasn't fooling anyone, least of all himself, he knew what he was like, once he got an idea into his head... and Cody was firmly in there, Randy didn't want any of this behind them, he wanted it still to come. Suddenly he was thankful he'd stopped so close to the hotel, in no fit state to drive and in desperate need of some air, he knocked back the last of his drink and stumbled outside.

His mind, surprisingly clear, knew exactly what he was doing, the plan so simple, so foolproof.

Find Cody.

That was it. The rest would take care of itself, he knew that much, whatever will be will be, it was the not knowing he couldn't handle. He had to find him, say sorry, start again, yeah that sounded good...

As he walked briskly through the cool night air, the breeze invigorating him after the stuffy smokiness of the bar, he felt the tension leaving his stomach, tension he hadn't even realised was there until the alcohol infiltrated his senses, his now lucid mind buzzing with excitement as he quickened his pace.

Find Cody.

He went straight to the hotel bar, scanning the familiar heads scattered all over, completely oblivious to the invitations shouted his way to join them as he sought out his particular target. He wasn't there. Striding away hastily to a bevy of puzzled stares he impatiently pressed the button numerous times as he waited for the elevator, before turning to run up the stairs instead. He knew exactly where Cody's room was, it was right next door to his, and he practically sprinted along the corridors until he reached it, suddenly wondering what the fuck he was doing?

*******

Cody lay sprawled out on top of the bed, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, half a bottle of whiskey forgotten next to him, the tv turned low, his mind otherwise occupied with a different sort of image flashing through it. Images of Randy, of glistening skin, of Randy soaking wet, inviting him into his shower, Randy trailing his soapy fingers slowly down Cody's chest, Randy looking him in the eye, beckoning him in. He writhed in pleasure at the memory, how on earth he didn't succumb to the blatant invitation, he really didn't know, why the hell did he run away?

But he was succumbing now, in his mind, as the scenario played out very differently indeed. He could almost feel Randy's hands all over him, his warm breath across his neck again, his hot tongue licking a path up the shell of his ear, the soap slowly getting lower and lower until finally, Cody actually gasped as the imaginary Randy's hand brushed over his straining cock, gently running along the underside before taking it fully in hand. He imagined a gentle kiss, gaining ferocity as they were forced flush together, back against the tiles, and his hand busily worked himself into a frenzy as in his mind, Randy had him moments away, seconds, from his imminent release.

What was that noise? He stilled for a second but continued, assuming it was someone for Randy next door. But there it was again, still soft, but slightly more insistent, he stared at the door in disbelief, _'What the fuck?'_ He didn't even have the ability to fuck Randy in his imagination without something going wrong. He listened, but hearing nothing more he continued, so close...

"Cody?"

This time his eyes flew open in total shock as he shot up, legs swinging over the edge of the bed like he'd been caught, he could've sworn he heard his name, right at the same time as the Randy in his mind whispered his name as he shot his load...

"Cody? You in there?"

_'Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! No way, no fucking way....' _

He scrambled for his boxers, tucking himself in as he hopped over to the door, peering cautiously through the peephole as though the person on the other side would see him looking. He froze, his blood ran cold, his tongue plastered itself to the roof of his mouth, his breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked himself to death, damn he'd have to open the door now he'd given his presence away. He peered through again, Randy standing there looking stunning, looking hesitant, looking, nervous? No, no way, not Randy, nervous? Never. As Cody looked again, Randy leant right into the door, talking quietly into the corner.

"Cody? Can I come in? Please? I know you're in there..."

Cody was dying on the spot, but he found his hands rising of their own accord towards the handle, and he opened it just a crack, one eye peering out as if still not really believing his imagination wasn't just tormenting him with his unattainable desires, dangling them in front of him only to have them whisked away as soon as he caved in. But no, it really was Randy standing there, leaning on the doorframe now, looking incredible, looking.. anxious? Hopeful? Looking right at him.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

Randy took in Cody's dishevelled appearance with the quirk of his brow, boxers all askew, barely containing the prominent bulge within, his flushed cheeks, light sheen of sweat covering his bare torso, and suddenly realised maybe Cody wasn't alone in there, "Am I uh, interrupting something?"

"Er, no, not really,"

Randy cocked his head to the side, Cody's cheeks flushing further under his gaze, and looked back down the corridor as the sound of voices emanated from the elevator. He looked back at Cody, biting his lip, "You sure?"

"Uh, yeah,"

"D'you reckon maybe I could come in then?"

Cody shrugged, wondering what on earth was going on, "I guess,"

Randy slipped through just as some of the other guys rounded the corner, no one noticing his haste as he quietly closed the door behind him, watching them pass through the tiny glass circle before turning back to face Cody, who was standing there expectantly, hands on hips, confused, watching Randy's actions with interest.

"What're you doing here Randy?"

It was Randy's turn to shrug as he surveyed the room, noting the rumpled covers on the bed, the sound down on the tv, the heavy scent of sex in the air, but no one else there, and he understood, although he wasn't exactly sure what he himself was doing, he knew exactly what Cody had been up to.

He turned to the bottle and picked it up, looking quizzically at Cody, "I didn't have you down as a whiskey man," he said with interest, his voice low, approving, and Cody nodded at his silent request for a taste.

"Well, I felt like I needed it tonight," he said quietly, feeling almost lightheaded at the sight of Randy drinking straight from the bottle, his lips closing around the neck exactly where his own had been, so close to his bed, right where he'd been... he leant back against the doorframe, not quite sure what was going on, not sure what to do.

"I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me again,"

Cody was floored, full on. _'Huh?_' Why the hell would Randy think he wouldn't wanna talk to him again?

"Why'd you think that?" he stammered, wilting under the startled glance thrown his way.

Randy took another slug from the bottle, resting it back down, "Are you for real?" he asked quietly, slipping off his jacket, rolling his neck and his shoulders out like he always did before a match, when he was nervous Cody realised, and as he cast his eye blatantly over the unkempt bed before sitting down on the edge, running his hands out to smooth the creases. Cody's mind was literally reeling with the implications of that, was he reading too much into it? He really didn't know.

"I thought I'd scared you off, but you still let me in," Randy's eyes were fixed pointedly on Cody's, but they flicked down his body briefly, lingering slightly longer than polite on the still obvious bulge in the front of the flimsy boxers. "You sure I'm not interrupting anything?"

Cody shook his head no, moving self consciously from one foot to the other under the almost predatory gaze, but it was the next words which sent his mind into overdrive.

"Pity,"

Cody froze, just staring, torn between being extremely turned on and a feeling of not being quite sure if Randy wasn't taking the piss. Despite himself he found his cock attempting to return to full hardness, threatening to break free, all from the way Randy's eyes were roaming over his body, lingering again down below as it twitched, then looking back over the rumpled covers before sprawling out across them invitingly. Cody flushed scarlet under the scrutiny, knowing that Randy knew exactly what he had been doing earlier, and sure that he also knew it was all about him.

"I was asleep!" he suddenly blurted out, looking at the floor, unable to meet the heated gaze, knowing his outburst fooled no one, least of all Randy, but Randy just smiled.

"So I was interrupting something? Some sweet dreams maybe?"

Cody blushed further, towing the carpet petulantly, knowing he'd already said too much and was in far too deep to even think of backtracking now. "Maybe," he shrugged, relenting, biting his lip, looking up briefly, but there was no hint of a smirk on Randy's face, which just made his blush deepen further at his admission, something that definitely didn't go unnoticed by Randy.

The thought of Cody in front of him, writhing on this very bed in pleasure, thinking about Randy as he touched himself, just knowing that's what Cody had been doing, even the very thought of it turned Randy on beyond belief, he'd almost caught him in the act, that thought alone making him groan out loud in appreciation. Now he just had to convince him to carry on where he left off, while he was still there...

"Come over here," he rumbled, stretching his long, lean form out and kicking off his shoes, "It's your bed after all, and you're just standing there all by yourself. I don't bite you know... well not unless you want me to..."

Cody hesitantly moved forward, climbing on the bed with much trepidation, lying himself on his stomach in an unnecessary attempt to hide his still rampant bulge.

"I already saw it you know," Randy remarked quietly, staring into his eyes again, and Cody can't draw himself away this time, even if he wanted to. "So what were you really doing before?"

"Nothing much,"

"I don't believe you," Randy pulled him towards him, and they were so close, lying together, Randy's hand trailing for real over the curves of Cody's muscular chest, moving Cody's hand slowly under his own, down his supple body, down, until it reached his waistband, slipping underneath, "Show me,"


	2. Chapter 2

**AFTER THE DUST SETTLES pt 3**

**  
**Rated NC17  
I Own Nothing

An ex-oneshot

***********************************

"Show me," Randy whispered again, his voice barely registering on the air as he breathed into Cody's ear, a trail of goosebumps followed his lips as they ghosted across the sizzling hot skin, gently brushing over the shell of his ear to place a chaste kiss to his temple. Cody couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran through him as he realised what was being asked of him.

"Show you?" he echoed, as Randy buried his nose in his hair, breathing in his scent, his hand trailing lazily up and down the toned tanned abdominals, fingertips tracing lines along the muscles that tensed and quivered to the touch.

"Yeah… Show me what it's like, when you touch yourself," he breathed the last words right into Cody's ear, "Can I watch you?"

Cody gulped audibly, taking a deep breath he tried his hardest not to squeak as his capacity to register what was real and what was an amazing fantasy was blurring so completely that he wasn't sure what the hell was going on, "Watch me?"

"Yeah," Randy kissed the soft skin of his temple again, looking deep into his eyes as his hand continued it's erotic journey all over the taut skin of his abdomen, "I wanna make it real, whatever you were thinking about when I was outside that door, I wanna know. Will you tell me? Tell me so I can make it happen?"

Cody swore he saw explosions of colour all around him as he fell into the deep grey eyes regarding him so intensely, he couldn't even attempt to formulate anything resembling a coherent response, and nodded shyly instead, receiving a smile in return that melted his heart, and every bone in his body turned to jelly.

"So can I?" Randy placed a row of gentle kisses across Cody's brow and down the strong jawline to his neck, nuzzling in again, breathing deeply, needing more of the delicious scent radiating from the man below him, hypnotised by the feel of Cody's body beneath his hands. "Can I see?" He wasn't sure what had come over him, but as he licked a strip down to the prominent collar bone, desperate suddenly to taste more of the delicious skin, he sucked gently on the soft flesh at the base of the eagerly proffered neck, moaning at how pliant Cody was to his touch, putty in his hands.

"I've never tasted a man before Cody, never thought about touching one before tonight, never thought I'd ever want to," He raised his face from the crook of Cody's neck as his hand once again joined Cody's under his waistband, and looking deep into his eyes, he confessed, "But I was wrong,".

He ran their hands together up and down the throbbing shaft, already slick, "I couldn't stop thinking about you tonight," Cody's eyes rolled back in his head at the words as the pressure increased, building up speed, "So will you show me?"

"Yeah,"

"Show me what to do? Show me how you like it Cody,"

Cody was writhing uncontrollably on the bed, barely able to contain himself, sure this had to be a dream, but as he opened his eyes, he was instantly transported back to the present, losing himself in the depths of grey ravishing his body.

"Just like that, I like it exactly like that…" Cody gasped, already so close,

"Look at me," Randy whispered, his hand coming up to brush along Cody's brow, stroking slowly down his flushed cheekbone to gently tip his chin to face him, "I want you to tell me what you were thinking about, when I was outside…"

Cody's eyes flickered up briefly, hardly daring to believe that Randy was here saying all these sinful things to him, "You… I was thinking about you," he gasped as he instantly felt Randy's hand grasp him tighter, feeling Randy groan into his neck again,

"Oh my god, Cody, what was I doing? Tell me…"

Cody reached forward with his other hand, tentatively holding his palm flat, hovering mere millimetres above the searing skin of Randy's chest, before slowly letting his hand make it's way up and under the material of his tshirt. He felt Randy gasp, shifting his body slightly, holding his breath, "We were still in the shower. You were touching me," he ran his hands slowly up the wall of muscle, feeling every groove, every dip, every tremor that passed through Randy as he worked his way up, "And I was touching you," he eased his hand out from under Randy's, still working his shaft, slowly gliding up and down, and closed Randy's fingers properly around himself, moving his own hand towards the prominent bulge in the front of Randy's jeans.

He felt Randy's hand tighten, his entire body stiffen and he held his breath as Cody ran his hand smoothly over the dark denim, knowing exactly the feel of the tingle that would be running through Randy's nether regions at the touch, and as he felt the responding twitch, he smiled, his other hand leaving the warmth of the toned chest to make short work of the zip, both hands working quickly to free Randy from his confines.

The deep guttural moan that emanated from the very depths of Randy's soul was like nothing Cody had ever heard coming from his friend before, his mentor, maybe it was time for Cody to teach Randy some tricks of his own for a change.

"What else were we doing?"

"In the shower?"

"Yeah, in the shower…"

Cody returned one hand to lazily trawl its way up Randy's taut chest again, taking the tshirt with him as he worked, his other hand quickly slicking up the twitching dick lying against the solid abdominal. He'd always loved Randy's belly, something about actually touching it for real had his eyes glued to his every movement, every inhalation as Randy spasmed below his touch, and his own hips bucked uncontrollably into Randy's hand as he lost himself in the moment.

"We were covered in soap,"

"You were so dirty…"

"So dirty…" Cody's eyes were still trained on Randy's stomach muscles exhaling under his hand, and he could barely think let alone talk.

"And we had to wash it all off…"

"Yeah…" Cody was brought back to reality as Randy's mouth traced a wet line along his jaw, stopping a breath away from his own lips, "Your hands were all over me Randy, we were so wet,"

"So wet…" Randy echoed, transfixed, "My hands were rubbing the soap off of every, single, part of your body, weren't they?"

"Yeah, you couldn't stop, couldn't stop touching me, you, you wanted to… you wanted me…"

Randy groaned, practically beside himself, "I wanted you to touch me too,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I wanted you to… I wanted, to taste you," They both instantly bucked into each others fists in unison as their lips met for the first time, gentle at first, soft, then demanding, teeth clashing, mouths devouring each other greedily as the rush of electricity pulsed through their respective bodies, the intake of breath on each side lost into each other's mouths until they gasped for air, before plunging back in for more as the ferocity took over. Cody ripped Randy's shirt over his head in his desperate need to feel more of his skin, Randy's jeans finding their way to the floor along with Cody's shredded boxers.

"Need more, need to see you," he panted, straddling Randy's hips as he lay prone beneath him, cocks straining together as Randy pulled him down flush, chest to chest, claiming his mouth once more as their hands ran all over every expanse of searing flesh available, clutching, kneading, grasping, feeling, holding each other desperately close, before Randy flipped him over onto his back, kneeling above him, staring down at the panting heap below, eyes raking down the lithe body until they locked on their target,

With a noise resembling an animalistic growl, he couldn't contain himself any longer, launching himself on Cody like a man possessed, his hands everywhere, his mouth trailing every inch of exposed, hot, flesh until he'd made his way down to lick delicately at the engorged head pressing firmly into his own moments before.

He circled his tongue around the top, licking his lips at the salty taste, already slicked and almost dripping with anticipation, before taking the entire head in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and moving his lips slowly further down. When he reached as far as he could go, he slowly moved back up, his tongue pressing a firm line up the veiny underside until he reached the top where it circled the pulsing head again. As Cody thrust involuntarily into his mouth, thrashing about wildly on the bed, he smiled around the thick shaft as he moved down it's length again, finding unparalleled satisfaction in giving so much pleasure.

"I could get used to this," he murmured, smiling again as he looked up to see Cody's eyes shoot wide open in shock, his hands embedded in the pillow behind his head.

"You're not the only one," he breathed, back arching off the mattress as the tip of his cock reached the back of Randy's throat once more.

Randy tried to keep his head there for as long as he could, the little noises escaping Cody's lips spurring him on in his mission, "You taste amazing, Cody, so good," he was slurping his way up and down, faster and faster now, no idea if he was doing it right, but whatever he was doing seemed to be working as Cody's fingers found their way down to entwine themselves in his hair, clutching handfuls and letting go over and over with the motion, holding him down as he went as far as he could go.

"What happened next?" Randy gasped out between thrusts, "In the shower, tell me…"

"Next?"

"Please Cody…"

"You were against the wall, palms flat against the tiles, resting your head against your arm," he panted at the imagery, wondering if he could ever get Randy to do what the one in his head was capable of,

"Yeah…"

"I was behind you…"

"What next?"

"You wanted it, you wanted it so bad,"

"You know it, you know it,"

"You were screaming at me for more,"

"I wanted to feel you,"

"I was making you ready…"

"I needed it…"

"You were ready, you were so ready,"

"I'm ready,"

"So ready,"

"I need you, Cody," Randy had stopped his incessant muttering between deep throating and was staring up at Cody, his cock still in his hand, pressed to the side of his face as he waited for Cody to look down at him, "I'm ready,"

"What?"

"Now, I'm ready now," he climbed back up the shuddering body, kissing him deeply as Cody's mind whirled with the implications, before he found himself on top again in a breathless kiss, before Randy pushed him down between his invitingly spread thighs.

Cody just stared for a moment down at the perfect specimen begging him for more, letting his mind catch up with things moving far too fast for it to cope with in its lust fuelled state. But once it had, he certainly didn't need any more incentive to make the most of an opportunity he never expected to be privileged enough to encounter.

"What happened next Cody?" Randy stroked a finger gently down Cody's cheek as he bit his lip before delving straight in.

"I'll show you," he growled, sucking Randy down the back of his throat in one motion, making his hips lift off the bed as his back arched, Cody's spit soaked fingers waited for him to lower himself back down, stroking a wet strip over his entrance.

Randy literally whimpered, spreading himself almost obscenely far apart, clenching as the fingers rubbed small soothing circles around the skin of his most sensitive area, all the while his cock still rubbing excruciatingly hard at the back of Cody's throat. Cody suddenly released him, Randy's moan at the loss short lived as he was quickly taken in expert hand while Cody manoeuvred himself to lick greedily at the puckering hole.

As Randy spasmed above him, he slowly delved in a little bit deeper each time he clenched, withdrawing and sucking and licking continuously, driving himself further forward. Gradually, as he felt Randy relax around the intrusion he sucked one of his balls completely into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue, slowly slipping the tip of his finger into the tight ring of muscle at the same time.

Feeling the clenching subside, he pushed further forward, taking the other ball in his mouth too, rolling between one and the other all the while gently pushing further and further until his finger was completely inside, before drawing it almost completely back out again.

Repeating the action over and over, tonguing and fingering and tonguing and fingering until Randy was crying out for more, he went back to swallowing his cock as he added another digit, and another, slowly easing in and out, making sure he was well and truly ready before teasing him with the first slight brush over the small cluster of nerve endings waiting to send his entire body into overdrive.

Randy literally screamed into the night, bucking uncontrollably, driving his cock inadvertently as far down Cody's willing throat as it would go, hands holding his head there without even realising it as his own head thrashed from side to side on his pillow as he gasped for air, desperately trying to impale himself further on the thrusting digits inside of him.

"Ohmyfuckinggodohmyfuckinggod…" he stammered, writhing uncontrollably, a sweaty mess, rainbow colours playing behind his eyes as he blinked, staring as Cody took his cock in hand again, rhythmically jacking in time with his insistent driving below, before swiftly withdrawing and replacing his fingers with the head of his eager cock.

Randy panted and clenched rapidly, drawing it further into his body, "More! More!" he demanded, grabbing Cody round the neck and pulling him down into a violent bruising kiss, the angle forcing him further inside. Cody stayed still, losing himself in Randy's passionate embrace, smashing of teeth, concentrating on the tight heat enveloping him, desperately forcing himself not to pound into the virgin entry as it relaxed around him. As he waited, as he held his breath, scrunching his eyes tight shut to hold back the desperate desire overwhelming him, Randy ground his hips forward, attempting to impale himself even further, fingers digging hard into the soft flesh of his buttocks, his thighs, his shoulders, leaving red marks in his wake, sure to leave bruises as he tried to find purchase, as he panted breathlessly into his ear,

"What next Cody? What happened next? Did you fuck me through the wall?"

Cody exploded in a cry of pent up longing, pounding away furiously, "Yes! Ohmygodyes, oh my god, oh my fucking god Randy, yes, yes!"

Randy gasped as the movement owned him, totally lost in the sensation taking over every fibre of his being, unable to do anything but _feel_ as Cody drove into his prostate time after time after time, perfectly on target, and he was falling apart, mouth hanging open, hands forcing Cody further and further into him,

"Harder," he panted, almost crying with feeling, with frustration, with desire, with lust, with agonising pleasure, every feeling at once all cramming into him simultaneously, his cock rubbing inbetween them, their skin slick with sweat, the driving rhythm pounding him into oblivion as he actually saw stars. He hadn't even realised he was holding his breath until the sudden gasp for air reminded him to breathe and the feeling coming from deep inside of him began to unwind, like nothing he'd ever felt before, his body desperate for release but never wanting it to end all at the same time.

"Cody…" he cried, desperate, holding him close, all control completely lost as the familiar coil in his belly began to unwind and he thrashed about, completely pinned, his strong thighs completely wrapped around the lithe hips pounding into him with such force, holding him in place, and he didn't even notice the metallic taste in his mouth as he bit down so hard, his lip firm between his teeth as he stilled, lungs at capacity as he held his breath for all he was worth, driving, driving, pounding, thrusting, forcing, and he let go with a string of expletives and Cody's name as he came, hard, the violent clenching of his abused entrance forcing Cody deeper inside and not far behind as he jackhammered madly, losing control, biting down hard into Randy's collarbone to stifle his scream as he followed.

They lay there, panting, collapsed together, no words, no movement, just a messy pile of entwined limbs and sweaty, spent bodies, wondering what the hell just happened, why the hell had they never done it before, and what would be the first opportunity for them to do it again.


End file.
